


Ronde à Ormond

by Sam_Seven



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (even if I've changed some details since DbD's lore isn't always clear), (yes that too), 80s vibes, 90s vibes for part II, Aggression, Canon Compliant, Français | French, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Harm to Animals, Homoerotic subtext, No Entity no Realm, Violence, What happens in Ormond stays in Ormond, almost-Friends to enemies in fact, see it as friendship or something more you're free!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: La Légion est formée par Frank, Julie, Susie et Joey. Mais à leurs débuts, avant les crimes, le vandalisme et les persécutions, Frank voulait accueillir Jeff parmi eux, cet artiste pourtant si calme.
Relationships: Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen & Frank Morrison, Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 3





	Ronde à Ormond

**Author's Note:**

> La rentrée à la librairie a été chargée et ma meilleure amie m'a offert le jeu Dead by Daylight à la fin de l'été, donc il faut la blamer pour cette absence ! J'ai eu une période creuse niveau inspiration avec la fatigue, et depuis deux semaines, je suis en mal de sensations fortes avant Halloween, alors j'avais un bon prétexte pour écrire une histoire assez courte (prévue en deux chapitres seulement) avec deux personnages de Dead by Daylight que j'adore, Frank et Jeff de l'extension Darkness Among Us.
> 
> Comme il s'agit d'un jeu en ligne avec des bio un peu chaotiques et pas toujours claires, je liste ci-dessous les éléments que j'ai changés :  
> \- J'ai lu sur le wiki que la fresque de Jeff au chalet occupé par la Légion était un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Joey, Julie et Susie, mais je n'ai vu cette info nulle part ailleurs. Ici, c'est Frank tout seul qui demande à Jeff une fresque.  
> \- Dans le jeu, la fresque est à l'intérieur du chalet (mais j'avoue que j'ai jamais pris le temps de m'arrêter pour regarder), ici, elle se trouve à l'extérieur et est plus complète.  
> \- J'ignore les âges exacts décidés par Dead by Daylight (à part que Frank a 19 ans dans le jeu ?), mais j'ai estimé que Jeff et Frank avaient quelque chose comme 4 ans de différence, pas plus. Idem pour l'époque, j'ai choisi 1984 pour les références culturelles.
> 
> Précision : Dead by Daylight étant un jeu d'horreur, le rating M s'applique pour des descriptions de violence. Quant à la relation entre Jeff et Frank, vous pouvez la voir comme purement amicale ou presque romantique, à vous de voir. Perso, j'aime parler d'homoerotic subtext. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Partie I

« Did you hear that voice?

Did you see that face?

Or was it just a dream?

This can’t be real

That only happens, babe,

On the movie screen

Oh, but he’s back

He’s the man behind the mask

And he’s out of control

He’s back

The man behind the mask

And he crawled out of his hole »

He’s Back (The Man Behind The Mask) — Alice Cooper

I

Ormond, octobre 1984

Que regardez-vous en premier chez un homme ?

La majorité prétend regarder les yeux, imaginant peut-être pouvoir évaluer une âme, une beauté intérieure… Ce genre de connerie du même style que l’horoscope à la fin du journal quotidien.

_Scorpion : Une belle rencontre est à prévoir avant la fin de l’année._

Juste des illusions qui se prétendent vérités.

Mais chez un tueur, ce qu’il faut regarder, ce sont ses mains.

Sont-elles puissantes et solides ? Plutôt fines et agiles ? Nerveuses ? Calmes ?

Y a-t-il encore du sang sous les ongles ?

Toutes ces observations donnent des indices sur l’attitude d’un prédateur.

Même l’arme de prédilection sculpte la paume et le dessin des doigts : des articulations solides pour un couteau de chasse, un pouce leste pour faire glisser la lame d’un cran d’arrêt sans effort, ou encore les marques incrustées d’un poing américain trop souvent utilisé.

Cependant, plus Frank observait les mains épaisses de l’homme qui dessinait, plus il leur trouvait un rythme indolent, presque prudent. La pointe du crayon, plus pointue qu’un pieu, finalisait un dessin macabre — au goût de l’observateur — qui représentait une tête de mort au sourire carnassier et au regard extatique. Une expression en contraste avec le soin sérieux apporté par l’artiste qui avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval et avait retiré ses bagues en argent pour être plus à l’aise.

Les metalleux avaient une réputation de gars impulsifs, violents et donc dangereux, surtout à Ormond où les marginaux étaient toujours jugés du regard, mais celui-ci n’était en fait pas plus menaçant qu’une brebis.

Se sentant observé, l’homme releva la tête.

« Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? »

Sa question avait été posée sans brusquerie : même s’ils n’avaient jamais échangé plus que quelques cordialités, Jeff et Frank se voyaient deux à trois fois par semaine dans ce vidéo-club ouvert jour et nuit. Un luxe à Ormond qui n’était un simple patelin où tous les habitants s’étaient déjà croisés au moins une fois.

Jeff et Frank connaissaient donc l’un et de l’autre ce que tout le monde savait déjà : le premier était un gars du pays, discret mais sinistre, fatigué par les disputes régulières de ses parents, tandis que le second venait d’une grande ville et, comme tous les jeunes qui arrivaient d’une métropole, trouvait Ormond plus chiant d’un enterrement.

Jeff n’était âgé que de quatre ans de plus que Frank, alors il aurait été ridicule qu’ils s’appellent « monsieur », pour autant, la familiarité n’avait jamais été jusqu’à user de leur prénom. Les mots échangés avaient toujours été neutres et brefs, aussi anonymes que le crâne que le vendeur venait de dessiner derrière une vieille facture.

Il savait qu’il pouvait dessiner quand Frank était là : ce visiteur régulier connaissait la boutique aussi bien que lui, n’ayant pas besoin d’aide pour se repérer entre les rayons. D’autant qu’il n’en visitait qu’un seul : celui des films d’épouvante.

Mais ce soir, Frank s’était approché du comptoir, les mains dans les poches, sans même une cassette sous le bras.

Là, il avait observé l’étagère derrière le dos de Jeff, ce meuble qui était le gibet des films qui avaient été abîmés et attendaient qu’un expert les répare. _Indiana Jones et le Temple maudit_ , _Star Wars Épisode 6_ , _Blade Runner_ , _E.T._ et autres blockbusters vus et revus.

Ces chefs d’œuvre — en tout cas, c’était comme ça que la presse les appelait — n’avaient pas vraiment convaincu Frank. Un seul visionnage avait été amplement suffisant selon lui. En fait, s’il avait été l’unique client du vidéo club — Jeff se demandait parfois si ce n’était pas réellement le cas —, il y aurait sur l’étagère _Une femme dans une cage_ , _Les Griffes de la nuit_ , la trilogie _Vendredi 13_ , _Halloween_ …

Il y avait bien une fois où il avait contribué à l’usure des films : l’an dernier, il avait emprunté _Massacre à la Tronçonneuse_ et l’avait regardé trois fois en un week-end. La bande s’était emballée le dimanche soir, s’enrayant juste au moment de la fin. Frank avait ressenti un frisson en voyant Leatherface, figé dans l’aube, soulevant sa tronçonneuse, fou de rage que Sally Hardesty parvienne à lui échapper.

Quand Jeff, une semaine plus tard, l’avait prévenu que la cassette avait été réparée, Frank n’avait pas réagi : il préférait garder cette image comme un souvenir de cette fascination, comme une authentique photo d’une soirée magique.

Et des soirées magiques, il en avait passé un nombre incalculable grâce à cette boutique et ce vendeur. Ce gars à la barbe noire et fournie était un peu son Père Noël de films d’horreur, son dealer de frissons. Jeff n’avait jamais regardé Frank de travers parce qu’il avait vu _Christine_ , _Rosemary’s Baby_ ou _Creepshow_ plus que nécessaire et avant l’âge légal. En fait, Jeff entretenait même cette passion qu’une précédente famille d’accueil de Frank avait qualifié de malsaine.

Certains soirs, le vendeur laissait exprès une nouvelle cassette sur le comptoir pour que son client jette un coup d’œil. Sans un mot, il décidait si le résumé l’intriguait assez pour l’emprunter.

Et bien souvent, c’était le cas.

C’était peut-être grâce à toutes ces complicités que Frank n’avait jamais imaginé planter le crayon pointu l’œil de l’homme.

Jeff était un des rares à n’avoir jamais réveillé aucune pulsion de haine.

« … Frank ? »

Pour la première fois, il l’avait appelé par son prénom. Pas le choix : le gamin ne répondait pas, comme perdu dans ses pensées. À en juger par l’heure nocturne, il aurait tout aussi bien pu s’endormir debout.

« Je te l’ai encore jamais dit, mais tu dessines bien, Jeff. »

Un pacte semblait avoir été passé. Après presque deux ans d’entrevus entre minuit et trois heures du matin, ils échangeaient plus de trois mots.

« Merci.

— Et celui-là me plaît vraiment. Il claque. »

Jeff n’était pas surpris : les dragons, les démons, les têtes de mort et les pleines lunes hantaient son imaginaire, et il devinait qu’il en allait de même pour Frank.

« Merci. » Répéta Jeff, peu habitué aux compliments sincères.

Frank s’accouda sur le rebord du comptoir, croisant les bras. Sa ceinture qui se résumait à une simple chaîne en inox tinta contre le bois. Ainsi penché, sa capuche jetait plus d’ombre que d’ordinaire.

« J’aimerais que tu dessines quelque chose pour moi et mes amis. »

La requête laissa l’artiste modeste sans voix : les compliments étaient une chose, une commande en était une autre.

« Ça dépend ce que toi et tes amis veulent. Si c’est dans mes cordes.

— T’en fais pas, ça ne changera pas de ce que tu sais déjà faire. En plus, t’as carte blanche. »

Frank baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la facture retournée, mais au lieu de convoiter le dessin, il reporta son attention sur les mains larges de Jeff, les traces de plomb qui avaient argenté le côté externe de l’auriculaire, la peau séchée par l’hiver autour des ongles.

Pendant l’espace d’un instant, victime de son imagination vive, Frank pouvait voir clairement Jeff installé sur le canapé circulaire devant cheminée du chalet abandonné, sirotant une bière près d’un feu violent, accepté des autres.

Joey serait admiratif de son allure, lui qui n’arrivait pas à faire pousser ne serait-ce qu’un bouc et prétendait qu’une mâchoire glabre était ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour lui.

Malgré la bedaine qui commençait à poindre et que Frank avait remarqué un jour où Jeff rangeait les cassettes au rayon drame, il imposait une force tranquille qui laissait le criminel en herbe rêveur.

Julie, Susie et Joey avaient plein de projets alléchants dans la tête, mais leur âge juvénile se ressentait dans leur posture, dans leur voix, dans leurs yeux. Par contraste, Frank était le seul à faire beaucoup plus âgé, au point d’intimider les pions du lycée.

Alors bien sûr, cette idée se présenta : Jeff serait un élément enrichissant pour leur petit cercle particulier.

« Mes amis et moi, on forme un groupe de marginaux. » Il ne redressa pas les épaules, mais baissa sa voix sur le volume du secret. « On passe nos soirées au vieux chalet au-dessus de la ville, en retrait. Mais nous sommes nombreux. »

Jeff attendait d’en savoir plus, mais Frank laissa planer le mystère pour laisser naître les craintes.

Une armée qui se prétendait légion.

« Je pensais que le chalet était abandonné ?

— Il l’est. Mais on l’a entièrement retapé par nous-mêmes. Le conformisme ou le capitalisme américain, on en veut pas. Et nos soirées nous permettent de _réinventer_ le monde. » Le _tordre_ aurait été plus juste, mais Frank se permettait d’inverser création et chaos pour masquer ses délits. « Écoute, pour ce dessin, tu pourrais faire un premier croquis et le reproduire ensuite sur un des murs du chalet ? On a de quoi te rémunérer, on cherchera pas à t’enfler avec notre gratitude éternelle. »

La proposition était tentante : pour un simple croquis, Jeff le lui aurait offert de bon cœur, mais peindre pendant des heures, exposé au froid et les pieds dans la neige, ça, ça méritait une vraie rétribution. Un bonus bienvenu quand il songeait que son contrat au vidéo club se terminait à la fin du mois prochain.

Et puis, c’était une _commande_ , un échange professionnel, une reconnaissance qui flattait même les esprits les moins matérialistes.

 _« Deal. »_ Accepta Jeff en tendant le dessin qu’il jugeait terminé à Frank. « Tes amis voudront peut-être voir déjà ce que je fais, montre-leur ça et s’ils sont d’accord…

— Ils ne refuseront pas. »

Ils ne pouvaient pas : Frank dirigeait leur quotidien, prenant les décisions majeures. L’attitude plus certaine et l’allure plus mature de Frank lui assuraient sa place de leader ; lui, l’orphelin, se retrouvait comme un frère aîné.

S’il voulait que Jeff dessine sur la façade de leur QG, Jeff dessinerait sur la façade de leur QG. S’il voulait que Jeff devienne un nouveau membre de leur cercle, Jeff deviendrait un nouveau membre de leur cercle.

Julie, Joey et Susie n’avaient pas le choix.

En fait, ils n’auraient même pas la possibilité de partir et de couper les ponts avec Frank. Non. Ses trois camarades avaient voulu former cette meute, ils s’étaient impliqués, donc ils devaient rester.

Mais pour l’instant, dans la tête de Frank, il n’était question que de la façade. Jeff pourrait-il vraiment les rejoindre ? Sa taille et son âge supérieurs entameraient sûrement le prestige de Frank, divisant le pouvoir qui suscitait tant d’admiration.

Cette idée méritait plus de réflexion.

Frank demanda malgré tout le dessin de la tête de mort et il le plia aux extrémités pour réduire la taille de la feuille sans abîmer le croquis. Il était réellement fan du travail de Jeff.

II

Les amas de neige étaient des pages blanches qui se tournaient jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Territoires immaculés, les traces s’oubliaient après chaque rafale glaciale, balayées et lissées dans une perfection douce.

Trois jours auparavant, un lapin s’était pris dans un piège à loup que les adolescents avaient posé à quelques mètres du chalet. Quand Frank avait surpris l’animal, le sang était chaud et le lapin respirait encore. Pour l’achever, le jeune homme avait posé sa botte sur la tête délicate et avait fait basculer tout son poids sur sa jambe jusqu’à entendre le craquement de l’os.

Quand il avait retiré son pied, la tête ne ressemblait plus qu’à une chaussette grise chiffonnée. Ridicule, et donc comique. Frank s’était ensuite éloigné, laissant deux traces de pas en contraste : la semelle gauche transparente, sans histoire, la semelle droite rouge et criminelle.

Tout avait disparu ce soir.

En apportant deux tasses de grog à l’extérieur du chalet, Frank s’était mis à espérer qu’une chose ne disparaîtrait pas malgré la succession d’hivers rudes : la fresque que Jeff avait commencé deux heures auparavant.

L’œuvre qui émergeait était digne d’un tatouage, faite à l’encre noire sur une peau de bois blanc. Le mot « Légion », qui excitait presque Frank, était inscrit au centre en lettres tranchées, chacune surmontée de branches nues et acérées. Jeff avait commencé à esquisser des silhouettes autour, gardiens de ce décor funeste qui reflétait la forêt gelée qui s’étendait autour du chalet. Les capuches de ces rôdeurs étaient pointues au point de rappeler des extrémités de poignards.

Jeff était inspiré, et les conditions rendaient son œuvre plus austère, plus sévère. Il était tellement appliqué qu’il ne remarqua Frank que lorsque ce dernier s’approcha.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant la tasse tendue. L’odeur du liquide ambrée était puissante.

« Un grog. Un vrai. »

Il y avait peut-être plus de rhum que dans la recette traditionnelle, mais la cannelle, le miel et le sucre de canne étaient également présents.

Tout d’abord méfiant, Jeff finit par prendre la tasse et fut obligé de reconnaître que la céramique chaude réconfortait ses doigts frigorifiés. Pour dessiner à son aise, il avait enfilé des mitaines, mais même dans la nuit, il pouvait voir que ses ongles avaient bleui.

« Tes potes ne voulaient pas voir le travail en cours ?

— Je leur ai dit d’attendre le résultat final. »

C’était presque vrai. Julie avait surtout choppé une sale grippe qu’elle avait filée à Susie. Frank préférait garder ce détail pour lui. Quant à Joey, le leader lui avait dit de rester chez lui pour qu’ils ne soient pas seulement deux.

Le grog était excellent, mais si Jeff voulait se réchauffer, le feu dans le chalet était encore le mieux.

Même s’il n’avait rien dit, l’artiste avait été impressionné par ce que la Légion avait fait de cet endroit abandonné : chaque trou et chaque fissure dans les fenêtres avaient été obstrués par du papier et du ruban adhésif isolant, aussi noir que du pétrole, plus solide que la nuit. Les briques qui composaient la cheminée centrale avaient été récurées, orange comme au premier jour, prêtes à diffuser la chaleur qu’elles communiquaient entre elles. En face du foyer, un canapé tendait ses bras, formant un demi-cercle. À en juger par l’épaisseur des coussins, ils devaient être neufs. Des plaids écossais les recouvraient, gardant, dans leurs fibres laineuses, une odeur de bière. C’était un coin confortable.

L’étage ne semblait pas exploité ; il était complètement plongé dans l’ombre et oublié. Pourtant Jeff aurait juré avoir vu l’escalier extérieur remis à neuf avec des planches propres, assurant une bonne résistance pour les passages. Tant pis : il était invité pour un motif précis, pas pour visiter.

Si Frank l’avait amené à l’étage pour lui montrer les quatre battes de base-ball couvertes de sang séché, ou encore les clichés que Julie avait pris quand sa voisine recevait son amant et que le groupe utilisait pour la faire chanter pour lui extorquer un peu d’argent, Jeff n’aurait peut-être pas pu repartir sain et sauf.

Non, mieux valait que tout ça reste dans l’ombre, surtout si Frank n’était pas encore sûr de vouloir vraiment de Jeff dans leur cercle. Ce soir, il n’était certain que d’une chose : il n’avait pas envie de faire du mal à ce gars-là, surtout quand, après avoir siroté une gorgée de la tasse chaude, Jeff opina du chef légèrement, prouvant qu’il appréciait le grog.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé de son âge et il n’avait pas essayé de lui faire la morale sur l’alcool.

Même ici, ils restaient complices.

Soudain, Jeff se redressa :

« Je me trompe peut-être, mais j’ai vu que l’escalier dehors avait été retapé ?

— Ouais. »

Jeff n’était pas sûr de comprendre cette réponse. Il ne comprenait pas plus le ton sec. Frank avait planté ses coudes sur ses genoux, penché comme un animal agressif.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux monter, Jeff ?

— Je songeais à étendre la fresque sur l’étage supérieur et à dessiner depuis le balcon. L’échelle sera pratique, mais pas vraiment confortable. »

La tension entre les épaules de Frank se relâcha.

« Si tu te sens de le faire, alors ok. »

Avec cet accord, tout était oublié — _pardonné ?_ — et Frank termina sa tasse, prêt à se resservir. Il tenait bien l’alcool et aimait afficher cette capacité lors des fêtes données chez Julie, mais il ignorait s’il se resservait ce soir parce qu’il se sentait plus à l’aise avec Jeff ou parce qu’il voulait l’impressionner.

Peut-être un peu les deux à la fois ?

Jeff déclina une seconde tournée pour se remettre au travail : il voulait gravir l’escalier à l’extérieur et évaluer les zones qu’il pourrait exploiter.

Et puis, le sang semblait circuler à nouveau dans ses doigts : marqueurs et pinceaux pourraient à nouveau être tenus avec plus de fermeté.

Équipé d’une lampe torche, Frank le guida dehors en silence. Des caisses étaient empilées un peu partout sur le balcon, et ils devaient les contourner. Par chance, il n’y avait rien de compromettant dans ce bric-à-brac.

Depuis le balcon, point exposé, le vent semblait plus vif, plus hargneux : ses dents longues mais sans forme se glissaient sous les vêtements, claquant sur la peau, faisant trembler les muscles.

Après avoir resserré sa queue de cheval, primordial pour pouvoir peindre, et son écharpe autour de sa gorge, Jeff prit appui sur la rambarde et s’assit sur le rebord pour observer le travail en cours. Il voulait allonger les branches de cette forêt en ombres chinoises, donner aux arbres une taille réelle, une hauteur majestueuse qui compenserait la maigreur de leur tronc. Leurs griffes pourraient s’entrecroiser, former un dôme anguleux au-dessus de ces silhouettes qui se confondaient dans le décor.

Frank s’installa à quelques mètres de la même manière, les jambes dans le vide, les bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête pour s’appuyer contre la rambarde. Ainsi, il pouvait se protéger de la brise qui lui gelait le nez jusqu’aux sinus.

Pendant près d’une heure, il observa Jeff qui, soit en s’allongeant au sol en tendant les bras vers la façade, soit en utilisant l’échelle appuyée contre le mur, poursuivait son œuvre.

Il avait usé un premier marqueur en traçant les contours qu’il renforçait ensuite à la peinture noire. C’était particulièrement grisant de pouvoir concevoir une illustration aussi grande, aux mesures à peu près similaires à celles de _La Ronde de nuit_ de Rembrandt. Presque 3 mètres 70 sur 4 mètres 50. L’occasion ne se représenterait pas de si tôt et Jeff profitait du moment.

Frank extirpa une cigarette du paquet qu’il avait rangé dans la poche centrale de son sweat et dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à l’allumer ; il faisait trop froid, même pour la flamme du briquet.

Quand il souffla une première bouffée, il déclara :

« C’est mon anniversaire. »

Jeff était surpris par cette soudaine révélation et il souhaita, un peu gauchement, un bon anniversaire à Frank.

« Tu avais peut-être d’autres projets pour ce soir ?

— Non. À part voir mon cadeau se dessiner sur ce mur. »

Même dans la pénombre, Frank pouvait voir que Jeff souriait.

« Heureusement que je me suis appliqué depuis le début alors.

— Heureusement. » Confirma le jeune homme, toujours ambigu. Son regard noir et ses réponses laconiques lui donnaient trop souvent des airs menaçants, mais qui pouvait dire quand Frank voulait réellement être menaçant ? Il aimait plutôt garder ses intentions pour lui et laisser planer les doutes.

Pourtant, Jeff n’y prêta pas attention et continua sa tâche, prévenant qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas fini ce soir, surtout si les températures continuaient de dégringoler.

« Mais je reviendrai avant le week-end.

— C’est pas pressé.

— Je n’aime pas laisser des dessins en plan. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon tatoueur était fou quand je devais reporter un rendez-vous. »

Frank avait déjà remarqué le tatouage qui prenait tout le bras gauche de Jeff. Un ouvrage de qualité qui avait dû être coûteux, aussi bien en argent, qu’en temps, qu’en douleur.

« Combien de temps il a mis tatouer tout ton bras ?

— Un peu plus de vingt heures. Frank — il s’appelle comme toi — adore les gros projets, mais il me racontait que c’était comme si les toiles d’un artiste avaient une vie en dehors de l’atelier, et quand je devais déplacer une séance, même en avance, je sentais que ça le frustrait. »

Oui, Frank imaginait sans peine ce sentiment qu’il avait abandonné d’essayer de maîtriser.

« Et ces vingt heures, si elles étaient à refaire, tu les referais ?

— Ouais, sans hésiter. C’est même en projet. » Avoua Jeff. « Mais pas tout de suite, c’est un financement, et dans le tatouage, ce n’est pas l’aiguille qui fait mal, mais les courbatures après. Et ça veut dire pas de dessin pendant quelques jours.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on ressent quand on se fait tatouer ? Des picotements ?

— Plutôt des griffures, et à la fin, une sensation de brûlure. »

Un tatouage qui cicatrise, c’est un coup de soleil provoqué par des griffes de démons.

Jeff se souvenait encore de la torpeur qui l’avait saisi au bout de la première heure et, en rêvant à moitié, il avait cru avoir plongé son bras dans un cercle des enfers pour jouer avec des diablotins de la même façon qu’il aurait passé un bras dans une cage remplie de chatons.

En racontant cette impression, Jeff essayait d’être rassurant : il avait deviné que Frank projetait de se faire tatouer lui aussi, mais ses précautions étaient inutiles. La douleur n’était pas un frein, et quand bien même le tatoué aurait comparé le procédé à un marquage au fer rouge, Frank n’aurait pas renoncé à ce souhait.

Excédé par le vent violent, Jeff redescendit et termina la séance en peaufinant l’œuvre en restant au sol. Il repassait de la peinture là où elle avait déjà séché ou améliorait certains détails au feutre.

C’était agréable de pouvoir discuter tatouage et art avec ce gars dont il ne connaissait pourtant pas grand chose. Ils ne discutèrent pas de leur vie privée, sachant les avis qu’il fallait éviter.

Minuit approchait et Jeff avoua qu’il préférait terminer un autre soir dans la semaine. Promis, il reviendrait sans faute et en trois heures, l’œuvre pourra être considérée comme terminée.

Frank s’apprêta à quitter son perchoir pour aller admirer l’avancée, mais en se relevant du bord du balcon, son mollet frôla un clou qui dépassait du mur en bois. Le dard métallique, propre malgré l’état du bâtiment et encore tranchant, déchira la jambe du pantalon et la peau en-dessous sur plusieurs centimètres.

En réprimant un cri de douleur, Frank se maintint à la rambarde et resta là deux ou trois secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

_Putain de merde._

Dans sa peine, il se félicita de ressentir surtout une nausée provoquée par la douleur plutôt qu’une envie de pleurer. Tant mieux, car il était hors de question de paraître faible ou vulnérable.

Jeunes mais pas idiots, les membres de la Légion avait déposé une trousse de soins dans un des coffres du canapé depuis leur première soirée ici, mais Jeff l’attendait en bas des marches pour entendre son avis et il ne pouvait pas se défiler maintenant.

Inspirant à fond pour encaisser le premier pas avec sa jambe blessée, Frank se força à endurer la douleur. Et il le fit de façon remarquable, même si le sang se mit à couler avec plus d’abondance que s’il s’était tenu tranquille.

Une tache s’étendit de son mollet jusqu’à sa cheville, assombrissant le tissu kaki de son pantalon. Quand il arriva en bas des marches et marcha dans la neige, les gouttes vermeilles mises en évidence sur cette couche blanche, il ne pouvait plus prétendre que tout allait bien.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » Demanda Jeff, l’air plus surpris qu’apeuré. La vue du sang ne semblait pas être un problème.

« T’en fais pas. Laisse-moi voir ce que tu as fait et rentre.

— Tu as de quoi désinfecter, ici ? »

Par réflexe, Jeff tendit sa main, se proposant comme béquille pour mener Frank au salon du chalet. Ni panique, ni moquerie. Ce flegme aurait presque énervé Frank qui aimait vivre dans le feu de l’action, la furie du moment, mais il arrive un peu trop souvent que les opposés s’attirent.

« Ouais. Dans le coffre du canapé. »

Mieux valait désinfecter la plaie à l’intérieur et, même si Jeff gardait sa main tendue, Frank se détourna pour avancer seul.

Ni l’un, ni l’autre n’avait alimenté le feu et des débris noueux, encore rouges sur les cendres, étaient tout ce qu’il restait. Du bout du tisonner, Jeff remua les braises et plaça deux bûchettes qui se mirent à crépiter. Le feu était une source de lumière plus pratique que la lampe torche.

Pendant ce temps, Frank avait balancé le coussin d’un revers de bras et ouvert la caisse. Sa jambe était à la fois glacée et bouillante, le début de l’hiver luttant contre le flux de sang chaud. En silence, Frank retroussa l’ourlet jusqu’à son genou avec une grimace et inspecta sa blessure. Des lignes rouges avaient coulé depuis la plaie, suivant le muscle du mollet.

Jeff s’assit à côté et lui proposa de regarder ; il pourrait mieux inspecter la plaie qui était bien plus large qu’une simple égratignure. Sentant que Frank allait refuser, il ajouta :

« En attendant, tu boiras le grog que je comptais boire avant de partir. »

Finalement, Frank fit un signe de tête. _Deal_.

Jeff posa la casserole près des braises avant que le feu ne reparte pour de bon et plaça un plaid sous la jambe de Frank et au sol pour empêcher le sang de tacher les lattes. Ce genre de teinture aurait été tenace.

Il versa ensuite la fin du contenu de la casserole dans la tasse qu’il tendit à Frank.

Maintenant que les préparatifs étaient terminés, Jeff lui demanda de poser sa jambe sur ses genoux. Quelques flammes s’étaient alors élevées, apportant un peu de lumière. La lampe torche n’était toutefois pas de trop et elle permit à Jeff de s’assurer que la plaie était propre.

Avec un morceau de gaze imbibé d’alcool, il commença à nettoyer une des commissures de la taillade, posant sa main sur le genou de Frank en pensant apporter du réconfort, mais Frank avait contracté chaque muscle de sa jambe, réprimant le moindre tremblement. Sa chair devait être de la pierre, insensible et solide.

« Je devrais peut-être t’emmener à l’hosto’, c’est assez profond…

— Contente-toi juste de nettoyer et de mettre le pansement. »

Jeff le fixa l’espace d’un instant, les sourcils froncés, mais Frank soutenait son regard, sûr de lui. Qu’il ne tente même pas de protester.

Sans même un haussement d’épaules ou un soupir, Jeff se pencha et se remit à désinfecter la plaie. Maintenant que la jambe était tranquille, le flux s’était apaisé, mais il avait fallu trois morceaux de gaze pour venir à bout de tout ce sang.

Toujours aidé de la lampe, Jeff pouvait examiner la plaie en tirant avec douceur sur les bords, s’assurant de sa propreté avant de pouvoir la panser.

« Tu me préviens si je te fais mal. »

Mais Frank croisa simplement ses mains sur son ventre après avoir terminé son grog.

Certains adultes pensaient qu’il n’était qu’un sale merdeux qui n’avait en fait même pas la force d’encaisser une simple injure, mais ils se trompaient tous : Frank n’avait pas une grande gueule, ce n’était pas un coq, et la perspective de la douleur ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

S’il se battait, il espérait bien recevoir quelques coups, juste pour les sensations.

« Tu m’impressionnes. » Dit Jeff. Puisqu’il n’y avait aucun débris dans la plaie, il l’avait recouverte de gaze imbibée de désinfectant. « Ce n’est pas juste une petite plaie, mais tu voulais quand même marcher sans rien dire. »

Frank se radoucit un peu, flatté. Ses mains étaient toujours croisées sur son torse, mais il cessa de fusiller Jeff du regard.

Après un silence, il confia :

« Je pensais que t’allais tourner de l’œil en voyant ma jambe.

— Ça va, il m’en faut plus que ça.

— … Cool. »

Ce commentaire fit rire Jeff.

« Ah bon ? Enfin, je suppose, sinon je n’aurais pas pu t’aider. »

Il piocha une bande planche pour conclure les soins par un pansement épais et à peine serré. Ses mains épaisses ne l’empêchaient pas de manier avec délicatesse la jambe de Frank, la soulevant lentement par la cheville pour enrouler la bande.

« Tu comptais rentrer chez toi à pieds ?

— J’ai l’habitude.

— Pas avec une entaille comme celle-là. Je te ramène en voiture, » proposa Jeff, « je préfère faire un détour que de me demander toute la nuit si tu n’as pas glissé dans la neige et que ton cas s’est aggravé. »

Quand il lui tendit la main, cette fois, Frank la saisit pour pouvoir se relever plus facilement. Le pansement tiendrait en place, mais c’était une contrainte qui lui rappelait qu’il ne devait pas poser sa jambe.

Les services étaient plutôt rares à Ormond, en tout cas, ceux rendus aux ados, et même si les membres de la Légion avaient réuni cinquante dollars pour payer l’artiste, Frank se dit qu’ils pourraient ajouter un pack de bière, un petit bonus pour le remercier.

Dans un silence fatigué, Jeff et lui avaient marché jusqu’à la voiture garé en bas de la colline. Frank avait emporté le plaid qui avait servi de protection afin de le laver, et il en avait profité pour le passer sur ses épaules tandis que Jeff marchait près de lui, par précaution.

La température à l’intérieur n’était pas plus élevée que celle à l’extérieur et Jeff alluma vite le chauffage, se frottant les mains en attendant qu’ils récupèrent quelques degrés. Les phares allumés éclairaient le chalet avec une telle violence que le décor en était lugubre. Au moins, la fresque était visible et avait déjà beaucoup de gueule.

Frank sourit à moitié, se laissant aller sur le siège passager.

La radio diffusa la bande-annonce de _Douce nuit, sanglante nuit_ , un film prévu pour Noël qui serait sûrement pris entre les cris d’indignation des critiques de cinéma et les acclamations plus indulgentes des passionnés d’épouvante, bien qu’en réalité, ce serait les associations parentales qui étoufferaient le succès du film anti-familial en demandant sa déprogrammation à travers le pays.

« J’ai l’habitude de me balader avant de rentrer. » Lâcha Frank quand la voiture quitta lentement sa place.

« Si tu insistes, je peux te déposer à quelques rues de chez toi…

— Ça va, j’entends bien que ça t’emmerde. Au cas où je glisserais. C’était juste au cas tu serais partant pour faire un tour en voiture. »

Conduire était comme dessiner pour Jeff : il y avait pris goût le premier jour où il s’était installé derrière un volant. À l’époque, alors qu’il apprenait encore à passer les vitesses, il avait senti qu’il aurait pu se mettre à rouler pendant des heures sans aucun problème.

Rouler pouvait apaiser sa nature légèrement anxieuse.

« Je comptais faire le plein demain, mais on peut y aller maintenant. »

Pas de réponse de Frank. Un silence était souvent l’équivalent d’une approbation chez lui.

L’animateur radio semblait vouer un culte particulier à Nazareth, car c'était le troisième morceau qui passait, en tout cas, de ce que Frank pouvait reconnaître, car les sons de batterie ponctués de Love Hurts étaient recouverts par le ronronnement continu du moteur.

Une odeur de poussière émanait du chauffage, mais si Frank détournait son visage vers le conducteur, c’était celle du cuir qui devenait notable.

Aucune voiture ne les croisa, leur donnant l’impression d’être seuls dans un monde enneigé et sans lumière. Le ciel ne semblait être rien de plus qu’un couvercle opaque, trop proche de l’horizon. Le Canada était un pays gigantesque, pourtant, à Ormond, tout semblait exigu et étouffant.

Frank avait tenté de partir à de nombreuses reprises, en quête de… de quoi ? Il ne l’avait jamais su, mais il s’était dit qu’en voyageant un peu, il comprendrait ce dont il avait besoin.

Ses projets avaient changé quand il avait rencontré Julie, puis Joey et Susie, et alors un début de réponse était apparu : Frank était à la recherche de frissons, de sensations fortes. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à ses profs qui avaient étudié dans ce lycée pour y enseigner par la suite, bloqués dans le même bâtiment éternel, pas plus qu’il ne voulait ressembler aux couples dans sa rue qui habitaient là depuis cinquante ans, emprisonnés dans une cage qu’ils payaient grâce à un crédit. Frank ne voulait pas finir comme Clive Andrews, son dernier père adoptif en date et pilier de bar qui passait l’essentiel de ses soirées au Green Bear, le QG des alcooliques en bordure de ville. Certains soirs, les jambes de Clive étaient incapables de le ramener chez lui et il éclusait chez un pote moins bourré ou à même le sol devant le bar.

Le jour où la police viendrait sonner pour annoncer que Clive Andrews était mort de froid après une nouvelle soirée arrosée, Frank ne serait pas surpris.

La voiture se gara à l’unique station service d’Ormond, planqué au bord d’une forêt. Le cabanon du pompiste était allumé, laissant les pompes à essence à disposition. Encore faudrait-il qu’elles soient pleines.

« Merde. » Souffla Jeff en reposant le pistolet sur son socle. Il aurait aimé qu’Oswald, le propriétaire, mette une pancarte pour prévenir qu’il était à sec ! Il épargnerait à ses clients de se geler le cul pour rien en essayant de faire le plein.

« On doit aller voir ailleurs. » Expliqua Jeff en reprenant place derrière le volant.

« Prends la 88, y a une autre station essence. Et promis, elle n’est pas tenue par un gars comme Oswald.

— Ok, je te fais confiance. »

La voiture redémarra. Ils reconnurent en même temps les notes de _(Don’t Fear) The Reaper_ , ce rythme tranquille et relaxant. Sans même s’en rendre compte, Jeff s’était mis à murmurer les paroles, la bêtise d’Oswald était déjà oubliée.

Ce timbre grave que Frank écoutait reflétait cette âme trop douce.

Sur le bord de la route, un panneau émergeait d’une congère, annonçant que Slave Lake était à 470 kilomètres. Ce n’était pas une ville comme Edmonton ou Calgary, là où Frank était né, mais c’était déjà plus proche de ses origines que ce trou d’Ormond.

Si Frank avait rencontré Jeff avant Julie, Susie et Joey, il lui aurait demandé de faire le plein et de prendre la route le plus longtemps possible, d’atteindre la frontière d’Alberta, de laisser Ormond derrière eux. Ils auraient vu l’aube depuis un café inconnu et rempli de visages anonymes. La température aurait peut-être été plus clémente, le ciel aurait arboré de nouvelles couleurs. Ils auraient…

Ils auraient été en cavale, mais innocents.

« Tu n’as jamais songé à conduire très loin d’Ormond ? » Demanda Frank, plus par curiosité que pour l’entraîner dans une fuite vers la liberté.

« Non. » C’était une réponse presque surprise, comme si Jeff se demandait _pourquoi_ quelqu’un voudrait quitter Ormond. « Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

— Pour rien. »

Les lampadaires qui encerclaient la station service, aussi tendues que des bougies sur un gâteau d’anniversaire, indiquèrent la limite du voyage ; ils aveuglaient tant que la route au-delà était invisible, devenant alors inexistante.

Jeff essaya tout de même d’en apprendre plus alors que la voiture ralentissait :

« Tu comptes partir ?

— J’en avais l’intention. Mais j’ai réussi à trouver mes marques avec la Légion. »

Le conducteur hocha la tête, pensant que c’était une bonne nouvelle.

Ce ne l’était pourtant pas, pas pour Ormond, mais ça, Jeff ne l’apprendrait que bien plus tard.

La boutique attenante à la station service était allumée et projetait des lueurs chaudes sur la neige. Sur les vitres, des sapins de Noël et des bonhommes de neige étaient dessinés, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu’Halloween était terminé.

Une voiture était garée au fond d’une allée qui longeait le magasin, à l’abri de la lumière et, depuis la pompe, il était impossible de savoir si quelqu’un était dedans ou non.

Cette fois, Jeff n’avait pas quitté la voiture pour rien : il pourrait faire le plein ici. C’était une chance, car il avait commencé à rouler sur la réserve et il n’aurait pas été certain de pouvoir atteindre la prochaine station service, alors qu’il aurait été hors de question de demander à Frank de pousser la voiture avec lui, pas avec sa blessure à la jambe.

L’arrière de la voiture se mit à trembler légèrement, le transfert de l’essence causant ce vrombissement presque berçant. Frank se redressa et augmenta le volume de la radio : il n’y avait eu que des morceaux plutôt doux qui pouvaient s’écouter en fond, mais pour _No More Mr. Nice Guy_ d’Alice Cooper, le son devait être monté !

_« I got no friends ‘cause they read the papers. They can’t be seen with me and I’m gettin’ real shot down. Feeling mean. »_

Jeff pouvait entendre la musique et il battait la mesure avec son talon. Le rock pouvait réchauffer autant que l’alcool.

Depuis l’allée où l’autre voiture était garée, Frank aperçut qu’une silhouette émergea de l’ombre pour s’approcher. C’était un type au crâne chauve protégé par un bonnet noir. Malgré l’écharpe qu’il portait, chaque expiration laissait une traînée vaporeuse dans la nuit. Et elles étaient successives tant il respirait vite.

L’étranger contourna la voiture et s’approcha de Jeff. Frank aurait pu baisser le volume pour entendre ce qu’il voulait, mais ç’aurait été trop flagrant… Alors, malgré la sensation d’aiguilles dans son mollet, il se redressa sur son siège et se pencha vers la banquette arrière. Ses mains s’enfonçaient dans le tissu, rendant sa manœuvre compliquée. Au moins, il était totalement caché dans l’ombre.

Frank n’arrivait pas à entendre clairement, notamment parce que l’homme parlait plutôt bas, mais il devina que Jeff secouait la tête, lentement, comme pour s’excuser.

Mais il n’avait plus besoin d’entendre, juste de voir : l’étranger sortit un couteau, et la lame brilla avec tant d’intensité que Frank ne vit plus qu’elle. Elle était pourtant terne et patinée, une arme malheureuse qui n’était pas entretenue.

Peut-être que c’était la première fois que le type menaçait quelqu’un ?

Frank retint son souffle. Il ne songeait même pas à sortir : pas par peur, mais par curiosité morbide.

Avec une rapidité surprenante, Jeff donna un coup de poing en visant le nez de l’homme.

L’agresseur avait lâché son arme dans un sursaut ; la douleur avait dû être surprenante.

Frank aperçut une gerbe de sang chuter quand l’homme se plia en deux, portant ses mains à son visage devenu rouge. D’abord à cause du coup, puis, dans une heure, ce serait à cause de la colère.

Jeff se baissa et ramassa le couteau, un réflexe intelligent, et Frank crut — espéra — qu’il allait le planter dans le ventre de l’inconnu. Qu’il l’éventre ! Qu’il lui ouvre le bide en deux et que les entrailles chutent ! Les boyaux tomberaient dans des vapeurs brûlantes sur la neige, exactement comme dans The Thing !

Avec sa barbe et ses cheveux longs, Jeff pouvait passer pour un jeune R. J. MacReady !

Frank s’était redressé. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans le siège conducteur, le soutenant dans cette attente.

Mais Jeff rangea l’arme en la coinçant sous sa ceinture, derrière son dos. Tout simplement.

« Va t’en. » Ordonna-t-il à l’homme toujours plié en deux. Du moins, c’était ce que Frank avait lu sur ses lèvres.

De là où il était, le curieux ne pouvait plus voir l’agresseur agressé, même quand il s’approcha de la fenêtre, mais l’ordre était exécuté, car l’homme émergea depuis le devant de la voiture, le nez en sang. La douleur devait être tellement cuisante que ce connard n’avait plus besoin d’écharpe.

Désarmé, humilié, il n’avait qu’à retourner à sa voiture.

Jeff resta là encore un moment, se maintenant au toit de sa voiture et en inspirant profondément. Puis, il partit vers la station service pour régler le plein, fixant la voiture dans laquelle l’étranger s’était réfugié comme pour le mettre au défi de ressortir.

Mais le calme était revenu, aussi solide que si rien ne s’était rien passé.

L’adrénaline circulait encore dans les veines de Frank, mais il était déçu.

Quand Jeff s’installa à nouveau au volant, il n’avait aucune expression. Le couteau qu’il avait confisqué fut jeté dans la boîte à gants, devant les genoux de Frank qui sentait encore son cœur battre d’excitation alors que la fête était finie.

« J’ai cru que t’allais y passer. » Murmura-t-il. Il avait baissé le son de la radio au minimum pendant que Jeff était en train de régler le pompiste, se préparant à écouter si l’agresseur osait revenir se frotter à lui.

Ils étaient vraiment loin d’Ormond, car les habitants de la ville savaient que Jefferson Johansen n’était pas un gars qui se laissait intimider, même devant une arme.

Jeff ne répondit rien.

« On fait quoi ? On attend les flics ?

— Je leur ai pas demandés de les appeler.

— Ah ? »

Frank avait du mal à cacher sa surprise. La main que Jeff avait posé sur le volant ne tremblait pas, pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir redémarrer tout de suite : il surveillait toujours l’autre véhicule garé à une quinzaine de mètres.

« Tu veux qu’on aille le tabasser ?

— Quoi ? » La question ramena brusquement Jeff au moment présent et il regarda Frank, incrédule. « Non, je pense qu’il a compris. Et puis, il y a ta jambe.

— À deux contre lui, je crains pas trop pour ma jambe.

— Non, oublions ça. S’il tente de nous suivre, on lui réglera son compte, mais je pense qu’il a compris. »

Qu’il ait compris la leçon, Frank n’en doutait pas, mais s’il tentait de les suivre, il n’était pas certain que Jeff voudrait le tabasser pour autant. Avec Julie, Susie et Joey, ils seraient déjà en train de défoncer son capot à coups de batte de baseball, ils lui auraient tailladé les cuisses, là où la peau est délicate, ils… mais la voiture de Jeff redémarra et quitta la station service sans être suivie.

Partagé entre l’excitation et la frustration, Frank ignorait que dire à Jeff. Le mépriser ? Le féliciter ? Lui dire que c’était une soirée parfaite pour un anniversaire ?

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Jeff lui rappelait un ours avec sa tignasse et sa barbe noire, son regard sombre et ses mains larges, mais cette fois, il y avait aussi ce flegme trompeur. Jeff n’avait pas tenté d’immobiliser son agresseur : il avait presque réussi à lui _péter le nez_.

Pourtant, il ne semblait ressentir ni fierté, ni remords. Il ne laissait rien transparaître.

De retour à Ormond, Frank lui indiqua les rues à suivre pour se garer devant la maison de Clive Andrews qui était entièrement éteinte. Celui qui se prétendait être un père avait encore oublié de rentrer. Tant mieux ; Frank aimait avoir la maison pour lui.

Avant de descendre, Frank sentit que sa jambe le tiraillait encore.

« Je suis pas contre un peu d’aide pour descendre.

— Bien sûr. »

Jeff sortit et contourna la voiture. Pour pouvoir sortir sans trop s’appuyer sur sa jambe, Frank saisit la main que lui tendait Jeff et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

« T’es sûr que tu veux pas que je t’emmène à l’hôpital ?

— C’est à l’autre connard de la station service d’aller à l’hôpital. » Lança Frank, mais la blague ne fit pas vraiment rire Jeff.

« Tu me promets de surveiller cette plaie quand même ?

— Ouais. De toute façon, j’ai pas envie de devenir unijambiste le jour de mes 18 ans. »

Jeff le soutint jusqu’à la porte, ne faisant aucune remarque sur les caisses de bouteilles de bière vides sous une fenêtre. Il était tenté de demander à Frank s’il était seul ou si son père dormait : il aurait été plus rassurant de savoir que quelqu’un pourrait emmener le jeune homme à l’hôpital si besoin, mais Jeff ravala sa question.

Frank lui aurait assuré que tout irait bien.

« Merci, Jeff. Pour la fresque, ton aide et… la soirée en général.

— Pas de quoi. On se revoit dans la semaine pour que je termine.

— Ça marche. »

Frank lui adressa même un signe de main avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Quand il entendit la voiture redémarrer et s’éloigner, il souleva son sweat et extirpa la lame qu’il avait coincée sous sa ceinture : il avait demandé de l’aide à Jeff uniquement pour pouvoir voler l’arme sans qu’il soit vu.

D’un coup de coude, Frank alluma l’interrupteur dans l’entrée et aperçut son reflet dans la lame fatiguée. C’était un beau couteau de chasse avec un manche en fibre de carbone, une matière aussi luisante que les écailles d’un serpent.

Il saurait en prendre soin.

III

Les rues d’Ormond étaient désertes. Il était plus de 22 heures et les habitants s’étaient tous cloîtrés chez eux, fermant portes et volets pour se protéger du froid. Les rafales de neige avaient éreinté la ville pendant deux jours, mais à présent, les flocons tombaient avec légèreté, apaisées après les brises de colère.

Un chien aboya dans une des maisons sur la droite et ce fut le seul son que Frank entendit.

Ses bottes balayaient la neige, presque espiègles ; si la plupart des citoyens dormaient, lui, il se sentait frénétique.

Tout indiquait une nuit banale, mais la Légion en avait décidé autrement : ce soir serait un grand soir.

Frank bifurqua vers la maison en bout de rue, enjambant le portail gelé. Aucune lumière n’était visible et il espérait n’être pas arrivé jusqu’ici pour rien.

Muni de gants en cuir, il sonna en pressant le bouton près de la porte. Un seul coup, long mais fort. Ses propres battements de cœur le rendaient sourd et le jeune homme dut se pencher et coller son oreille contre la porte pour guetter le moindre bruit.

Il n’attendit pas longtemps avant d’entendre des pas et que la porte s’ouvre.

Jeff.

Tant mieux, Frank n’avait pas eu envie de se justifier auprès de monsieur ou madame Johansen.

« Frank ?

— T’es seul ?

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je peux entrer avant ? J’ai marché vingt minutes dehors, je suis gelé. »

Jeff s’écarta pour le laissa passer. De la musique provenait de l’étage. Il s’agissait de l’album — le seul et l’unique en 1984 — de Slayer, mais autrement, c’était le calme et le noir total dans cette maison.

« Il est tard. » Fit remarquer Jeff même s’il était encore habillé, comme prêt à sortir.

« Je sais, mais écoute, j’avais une proposition à te faire. On peut discuter ? »

Jeff semblait d’humeur morose, plus que d’ordinaire, mais il se dirigea vers la cuisine et invita Frank à le suivre. L’album continuerait à jouer tout seul au-dessus d’eux.

Du frigo, le metalleux sortit deux bières du pack offerte par la Légion, ce fameux bonus avec le salaire promis. Il les décapsula et tendit une bouteille à Frank qui s’installa à la table étriquée au centre de la pièce. Jeff était fils unique et ce n’était pas plus mal, car il devait être difficile de manger à trois ici.

Frank retira son sac à dos et le posa au sol, contre le pied de sa chaise.

« Tu parlais d’une proposition ?

— Ouais. » Mais Frank but une longue rasade avant d’en dire plus. Il tenait bien l’alcool, Jeff le savait, mais un tiers de la bouteille venait d’y passer, comme si l’invité était pressé. Ou excité. « Est-ce que tu es partant pour une virée nocturne avec mes potes ?

— Pas ce soir, Frank. »

Frank avait la confirmation : l’air morose n’était pas qu’une façade.

« Merde. Il se passe un truc, hein ? Explique-moi. Je peux peut-être te faire changer d’avis ?

— Je ne crois pas. » Jeff avala une gorgée, bien plus décente. C’était à croire qu’il ne ressentait aucun plaisir à boire. « Je quitte Ormond demain.

— Hein ?

— Ça devait arriver un jour ou l’autre : mes vieux se séparent. Ma mère a été mutée à Winkler.

— Winkler ?!… Putain. C’est loin.

— Je crois que c’était ce qu’elle voulait. » Soupira Jeff en reposant la bouteille sur le rebord de l’évier. Non, décidément, il n’avait aucune envie pour l’alcool. Il avait tenté de se saouler avec la musique et le placebo avait fonctionné jusqu’à ce que Frank sonne. « Ils sont partis tous les deux y a une heure, mon père pour se changer les idées, ma mère pour réserver une nuit à l’hôtel du coin.

— Et toi ? Pourquoi tu restes pas ? T’adores Ormond !

— Parce que mon contrat s’est terminé au vidéo club et que je pourrais pas retrouver de boulot assez vite pour aider mon père à payer cette maison. Il compte la vendre et ma présence compliquerait les choses. Alors que ma mère, elle, gagne un grade à la banque et n’aura aucun mal à trouver quelque chose d’assez grand pour nous deux. »

Frank remuait un genou, inspiré par la musique mais surtout emporté par sa propre euphorie. Il avait écouté les explications de Jeff, mais il ne voyait aucun problème : il n’avait que des solutions.

« Jeff, t’as pas besoin d’un nouveau boulot pour rester à Ormond ! Écoute, je promets que demain, tu déballeras tes cartons après avoir dit ciao à ta mère. »

Jeff venait de croiser les bras. Il doutait que la situation serait aussi facile que Frank le prétendait. L’assurance qui se dégageait de lui était vraiment inquiétante. Pourquoi arrivait-il avec une solution pour un problème dont il ignorait l’existence ? Et à cette heure ?

Le téléphone sonna et Jeff s’excusa :

« Je reviens. C’est peut-être ma mère qui confirme si elle reste à l’hôtel ou non. »

Avec un geste de la main, Frank montra qu’il comprenait. En fait, l’occasion était parfaite : alors que Jeff se rendit dans le couloir pour décrocher, il se pencha vers son sac à dos et l’ouvrit.

Les dernières notes, folles, de Show No Mercy s’éteignaient, concluant l’album. Le silence lourd qui suivit était un vrai contraste.

Quand Jeff retourna dans la cuisine, Frank n’avait pas bougé. Mais un masque neutre, fait dans du bois blanc et percé de deux trous pour les yeux, était posé sur la table et le jeune homme en portait un lui-même, à la différence que le sien était déjà décoré au marqueur. Deux yeux ronds, exorbités avec les trous en guise de pupilles, s’accordaient au sourire large et béat. La capuche complétait le costume, faisant de Frank un inconnu à la respiration lourde, profonde sous le masque.

« Frank ?… Tu veux que je fasse le masque de Jason Voorhees ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, Frank. Faut que tu m’expliques. »

Sans bouger de sa place, mains sur les genoux à présent immobiles, le leader de la Légion répondit :

« Joey aussi a perdu son emploi, Jeff. Pour un motif injuste alors qu’il avait besoin de fric. Ce soir, tous ensemble, on part foutre un peu le bordel pour faire comprendre à son patron qu’il a fait une connerie. Et bien sûr, on ne repartira pas les mains vides et on partagera les biens. »

Jeff était resté dans l’encadrure de la porte, incapable d’avancer. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’il entendait. Frank ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

Plus Jeff regardait ce masque, moins il l’aimait. Ce sourire ne pouvait pas soutenir un tel projet.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais vous rejoindre et gagner un salaire comme ça ? Que la situation s’arrangera ?

— C’est un premier pas, Jeff, et il n’y aura pas de fin. »

Ces dernières semaines, Jeff s’était surpris à apprécier Frank. Ils avaient quatre ans de différence, mais ils partageaient ce goût pour les films d’horreur, le rock et le métal, et la culture _underground_. Même s’ils étaient taciturnes, ils auraient pu passer de bonnes soirées ensemble.

Quand sa mère lui avait dit qu’ils quitteraient Ormond le lendemain, Jeff avait eu une pensée pour la ville entière, sa ville natale, mais il avait aussi pensé à Frank, songeant qu’ils auraient pu être de très bons amis.

Finalement, même s’il avait pu rester, une telle relation aurait été impossible.

« Frank. Où est le couteau qui était dans ma voiture ? Celui du gars qui a voulu me poignarder ? »

Frank se pencha sur le côté et tapota son sac à terre. Cette réponse était suffisante.

« Je savais pas ce que tu comptais en faire, Jeff, mais il était de trop bonne qualité pour être simplement jeté ou oublié dans une boîte à gants, alors je l’ai pris.

— Rends-le moi. Je peux pas te laisser repartir avec. Si tu repars avec, j’appellerai la police, Frank.

— Pour leur dire quoi ? Que des jeunes projettent de sortir ? Mais où ? Je n’ai pas donné d’adresse. Et puis, c’est Ormond, Jeff. Le dernier crime violent remonte en 1961. Mais depuis des années, les délits se résument à des cambriolages et des atteintes à la pudeur.

— Frank. » Murmura Jeff, sentant qu’il ne pourrait pas raisonner le jeune homme. Pendant un instant, il songea à le menacer, mais ce masque qui le narguait faisait de Frank un être sans peur, sans limite.

Pourquoi un tel sourire alors que Frank avait toujours paru si stoïque ?

« Frank, réfléchis à ce que vous allez faire. C’est une petite ville : ils vont vite retrouver les coupables. »

La Légion venait de se lever, svelte et sournois. Frank avait déjà bougé comme ça auparavant ? Voir ce visage immobile s’approcher était terrible et Jeff essaya de reculer, mais la menace agrippa son t-shirt, le maintenant près de lui.

D’un mouvement vif, Frank extirpa le couteau de chasse planqué sous son sweat. L’arme était là depuis le début et non dans le sac comme il l’avait prétendu. La lame frôla, le torse de Jeff, le menaçant à nouveau. Mais cette fois, la surprise, le choc et l’incompréhension paralysaient le bras.

« Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de te faire de mal, Jeff. J’ai même de l’affection pour toi. Sinon, j’aurais jamais marché du chalet jusqu’ici pour t’inviter à nous rejoindre. Par contre, ton père, je connais rien de lui, si ce n’est que demain, à la même heure, il sera tout seul dans cette baraque. »

La colère pouvait être un excellent moteur et, furieux, Jeff saisit le bras de Frank. Ce dernier était peut-être jeune, les muscles résistèrent à ce curieux bras-de-fer et ils ne flanchèrent pas une seule fois.

Jeff n’avait jamais deviné la force qui se cachait chez ce gamin devenu monstre.

« Ne songe même pas à appeler la police, Jeff. Et au cas où tu serais prêt à sacrifier ton vieux pour arrêter juste un peu de vandalisme, souviens-toi que même si la route est longue jusqu’à Winkler, je suis prêt à te suivre et à te faire payer le prix fort. »

D’un mouvement vif, la Légion rangea son arme et se détourna pour récupérer son sac. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu dans la nuit, laissant Jeff aussi perdu qu’au réveil d’un cauchemar.

Il avait connu Frank pendant quelques jours et espérait que ses potes et lui allaient recouvrir la boutique ou l’appartement du patron injuste de graffiti.

Une façon de se rassurer…

Jeff voyait enfin un point positif dans son départ d’Ormond.


End file.
